Draco Malfoy and the Detention of Mirrors
by icknessfancier
Summary: Can you think of a better way to spend detention? Draco Malfoy and Gilderoy Lockhart. Naughtiness Expected. Very OOC Malfoy.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart, Draco Malfoy, etc

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Draco Malfoy was leaning back on two chair legs when Gilderoy Lockhart entered the   
Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, he wobbled and fell forward into his desk,   
but everyone was too busy either scoffing or mooning over Proffesor Lockhart to notice.   
He blushed anyway. He slipped his hand into his robes and squirted Gilderoy Lockhart   
Perfectly Placed Hair Gel into his palm, and smoothed his hair back with both hands,   
eyes never leaving Lockhart as he paced in front of the class in his sweeping lilac robes  
telling the beaming girls in the front row that there'd be plenty of time for autographs after   
class.  
  
Proffesor Lockhart handed their quizzes out manually, making deliberate eye contact with   
every student, drinking in their adimiration and jealousy. Draco's heart thudded against his   
ribcage when Lockhart complimented his hair. He hoped he didn't look as lovesick as   
Crabbe, who was leaning towards Lockhart and literally drooling on his parchment. Draco  
jabbed his elbow into Crabbe's ribcage, and tried to look cool as his quill hovered over   
the quiz. He knew all the answers, just looking at the words made his heart flutter, writing   
down that the underpants Gilderoy was wearing when he defeated the Egyptian Ectoplasmatic Chimithrapop were lavender with silver accents.   
  
When the quiz ended Draco was sweating, bent over the parchment, trying not to think   
of Proffesor Lockhart, in the same classroom, Proffesor Lockhart sitting back in his chair,   
and gazing at his own portrait that sat on his desk. It smiled. Lockhart instructed one of   
the giggling girls near the front to collect the quizzes with her wand and send them to his   
desk. He looked over them with the prettiest sour expression imaginable.  
  


Tut tutting, "Too many of you have neglected your pre-term reading, how could you have  


missed question 12, it's from one of them most important passages from my book "Gabbing   
with Ghouls", I never could have defeated the Ectoplasmatic Chimithrapop if I hadn't been   
wearing my lavender underpants with silver accents. Everyone knows Chimithrapop's,   
Ectoplasmatic or otherwise, are repelled by silver!" he swept his arm in the air with a flourish,   
and looked down at the next quiz, "Ah! Here's a bright pupil, Draco Malfoy!" His eyes scanned  
the students, until he found Draco.   
  
Draco's heart was caught in his throat, Lockhart stared at him in silence, until Draco could   
manage a squeaking, "Yes, Proffesor?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy..." he wavered for a moment, and gave a boyish grin, "You got every   
question correct, and you write with such delightful style," he paused, and laughed to  
himself, "I wish you were writing my next review!" His eyes left Draco and he looked over  
the rest of the class, having caught a moment for self promotion, he announced, "In case  
anyone has failed to get a copy of my autobiography, Magical Me, It's not too late to send   
an owl off for a copy from Flourish & Blotts. How thrilled you must all be to have me for  
a Proffesor this year! I can autograph your copies!"  
  
It was hard to forget, no matter how hard he tried to push it away, he spent the rest of   
the day in an embarrassing state of distraction. He tried to eat Crabbe's hand during lunch.  
He did fairly well during his first Quidditch practice, because something happened to pull him  
out of his lusting mire. He encountered Harry Potter & the Gryffindor quidditch team on their  
way to the field. Harry Potter inspired a much angstier emotion than the lust that was brewing   
about his loins for the beautiful blond proffesor. It was a very deep seated lust, for a fellow  
student, and one of which he was extremely well practiced in handling, with an outward   
appearence of distaste & rivalry. He got in a good dig at Hermione Granger at the same time,  
it wouldn't have gone near so well, as she was oblivious to what the term Mudblood meant  
if that git Weasely hadn't tried to curse him with his dodgy wand. Draco set a  
good example for himself with the Slytherin quidditch team.  
  
That evening as he walked back to the Slytherin common room, he encountered Harry  
Potter and his lapdogs, Granger & Weasley. They were whispering in the hall and going  
about their usual annoyingly elitest behaviour.  
  
He spoke as he went past them, "Feeling better, Weasley?"  
"He's fine, Proffesor's Pet," Potter said in a scathing voice.  
  
Draco stood silent for a moment, and reached into his robes to throw a good hex at Potter,   
when Proffesor Lockhart interupted.  
  
"What, what, no dueling in the halls, lads! 5 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, and detention   
on Friday, I should think." he nodded at them, and smiled, saying to Potter as he left, "You  
mustn't let your celebrity inspire such enimity, Potter!" 


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own anything but this disclaimer

* * *

Chapter Two  
  


That night Draco was plagued by unfulfilled dreams. He sat up in bed at 2 in the morning,  
sweating in his green and silver striped satin pajamas. He opened the bed curtains and glanced at the beds of the other 2nd year Slytherins. Listened for a moment to Crabbe's reassuring snore, and Goyle's familiar dream induced whimpers, he sounded like a puppy dog, laying on a rug in front of the fire, kicking it's feet and dreaming of chasing a fox. Draco pulled the bed curtains tight and laid on his stomach beneath the thick green coverlet, pulling his pajama trousers down to his knees. He lifted up enough to put a pillow under his hips, and kept his body raised slightly above the bed, breathing as shallowly as he could. He kept one hand on the bed in front of him for support, and slowly, tentatively, put the other between his legs. He was already hard from the dreams he'd been having, from the slow deliberate way he'd gone about getting himself comfortable, from the knowledge that four other boys were asleep on the other side of his bed curtains.   
He closed his eyes, and pictured Lockhart. Gilderoy, with his perfect blond coif, his body, Draco imagined hardened from all his battles against the Dark Arts. Firm soft flesh along his belly, he imagined running his hand from Gilderoy's belly button down to his firm hard member, taking it in his hands, as he took his own cock in one hand, he imagined it was Gilderoy touching him, he imagined Potter too, a vague pale boy pressing hot wet kisses onto the nape of his neck, he wanted to imagine more, he thought swiftly of all the things he wanted to do to them, and of all the things he wanted them to do to him. But he couldn't hold off any longer, he came fast, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise, breathing heavily into the darkness.   
He rolled over, pushed the dirtied pillow away. He felt wrong then, laying with his trousers down, after his body stopped throbbing. He pulled his trousers up, stuffed the pillow under the  
covers beside him for a house elf to collect later, and rolled over, in a fetal position, and hugged himself until he fell once again into a fitful sleep.

* * *

AN: UNFINSIHED CHAPTER; RR, anyway. ;)  
  
xoxo  
  



End file.
